Firework
by domina tempore
Summary: Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever, for one moment, accepts it…and he won't for Sarah Jane. A tribute to Elisabeth Sladen.
1. The Past

**Doctor Who:** _Firework (Part 1)_

_by: domina tempore (formerly "jewel of athos")_

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all of its characters and locations etc. belong to their respective owners; they just LIVE in my heart. But no copyright infringement intended!_

_Summary: Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever, for one moment, accepts it…and he won't for Sarah Jane. A tribute to Elisabeth Sladen. _

_Author's Note: I was shocked and devastated to hear that Elisabeth Sladen had died. She's one of those people that I always took for granted would be there; "I'd love to meet her one day". I never considered that maybe she *wouldn't* be there before I got the chance. I've been working on this fic since the day that it happened; it's not done yet, but I didn't want it to be simply a funeral story or something that is completely sad. I know that it doesn't do her any sort of justice; but I want to honor her, and this is the only way that I really know how. I wanted to show her in the way that I think she should be remembered; shining. _

_This song was playing when I found out http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ykzJYF0Q_U , and listening to the lyrics I've realized how perfect a song for Sarah Jane it is. This is what inspired me to write the fic the way that I am, and where the title came from. _

_Elisabeth Sladen, rest in peace. You will be missed; but you will NEVER be forgotten. _

*~_|"|_~*

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y <em>

_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_- "Firework", Katy Perry_

*~_|"|_~*

The Doctor had watched the service from the back of the church. No one had seen him, and that was just fine in his mind. Today wasn't about being seen; it was about honoring her. He was not going to take away from that.

He'd followed the procession at a distance when they took her to the graveyard, and prepared to see her face for the very last time before the casket was closed and that glorious woman was buried beneath the dirt forever. The crowd of people who had come was _huge_; an amazing testament to the lives that she'd touched with her own. The Doctor noticed with some surprise that even Donna was there, though she couldn't remember why it was so important that she come and honor this woman. Everyone was crying.

He sought out Luke with his eyes, standing a little part from everyone else, waiting for the chance for his last goodbye with his mother. The Doctor could remember when the boy had called him, his voice sad but even; so mature. He'd told him in clear details what had happened, answering all of his questions with only an occasional quiver in his voice to tell of how much he was hurting. He hadn't had the chance to say a proper goodbye to his mother before she'd passed; she had asked him to do something, and he hadn't gotten back to her until just a minute before the end. He'd admitted how guilty he felt for being away, for missing that chance with her. The Doctor didn't blame him. Luke had only been gone for five minutes; but he had abandoned her for practically a lifetime.

Finally, he couldn't stand to watch anymore. With a purposeful stalk, he returned to the TARDIS and worked at the controls, glad that he'd left Amy and Rory behind in Leadworth to visit their families so they wouldn't ask stupid questions. He didn't have the time to waste for that. Sarah Jane did _not_ deserve to die the way that she had! The Doctor ran through all of the curses in his head, but there wasn't even one dark enough to describe how angry he was about her death. She had been a star; beautiful and pure and shining _so_ bright, and it wasn't _fair_! She'd still been young, far too young to die, and it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair.

But there was still one last gift that he could give to her.

*~_|"|_~*

The TARDIS materialized in a closet – which took quite a bit of doing – and the Doctor heard Sarah Jane's voice asking Luke to run down to the garden for something. He waited until he heard the bedroom door close before he entered the room himself.

And there was Sarah Jane, lying in bed and smiling at him, looking so very worn but beautiful still. Age and illness had been kind to her features, at least, if not her body. He managed a smile for her as well. She was waiting for him, unsurprised; she must have heard the TARDIS.

Good old Sarah Jane.

It was a moment before he could speak.

"Sarah Jane Smith," he said finally, fondly. He made his way over to the bed and took her hand. "As lovely as the shining sun. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, my dear Doctor," she said, gentle laughter in her voice as it always had been. "It's been a long time; I still hardly recognize this new face." She reached up with a gentle hand to stroke his cheek, and he fought back tears. It was so hard to see her like this.

"Too long," he agreed, squeezing her hand. "But you know that I can't stay away from you forever. And I've got a present for you this time; what do you say?"

"And to what to I owe this pleasure?" she asked, watching him carefully. "There is something dark in your eyes, Doctor; something so very sad. I'm going to die, aren't I?"

The Doctor opened his mouth out of habit to lie to her, but then he stopped. Lie to her? No, these were her last hours; she deserved better than that. He owed Sarah Jane the truth.

He sighed. "I've just come from your funeral," he admitted. "But you know the rules about telling. Never worry about tomorrow, that's what I say. I didn't come to visit you to talk about _death_; I want to give you the chance of a lifetime. One last trip in the TARDIS with me, what do you say? I know it doesn't make up for the years and years that I left you behind, but I want to give you something… I mean, I'd love if you would… Please?" He looked at her and felt tears in his eyes. "Oh, please say yes, Sarah Jane. Come with me."

With a heartbreakingly sad smile, Sarah Jane nodded her consent. "The last adventure of Sarah Jane Smith," she declared as he helped her out of bed. "But what a trip it will be."

The Doctor shook his head. "Not the last," he corrected firmly. "The first of a new kind. This is not going to be your last adventure; don't ever say the last."

"Alright, then," she whispered. "The first. So, where are you taking me, Doctor?"

"Oh, it's someplace beautiful, Sarah Jane. Someplace so stunningly beautiful…" He guided her inside the TARDIS.

Sarah Jane caught her breath as they entered, and he steadied her with his arm. He knew that it was never quite the same for her, coming back to the TARDIS. The outside always was, but the inside was constantly changing; just a bit different every time you stepped inside. A little bit older and more worn, just like he himself was. But he knew that she thought it was beautiful.

He tried to help her sit down, but she refused with a shake of her head.

"No, Doctor," she whispered firmly. "If this is to be our final journey together, then I'm going to stand and face it for as long as possible."

"Sarah Jane…"

"Doctor, please. Let me have this."

For a long moment, they stared into each other's eyes; and in hers, the Doctor could see years of determination and power of will still hidden away behind her failing body. Finally he smiled at her. "Oh, Sarah Jane Smith. I never could say no to you, could I? You always got what you wanted."

"Not all the time."

"Well, this time you will." He released her, and she stood straight and tall in the middle of the TARDIS; a graceful queen in flannel pajamas. It was a sight that made his smile wide and genuine. "Shall we go?"

"Where to?" she asked again. Her eyes took on the light of adventure that inevitably came along with being on the TARDIS with the Doctor. He caught the light, and reflected it back at her. As he'd said, don't think about tomorrow; live for the here and now.

"I already told you, Sarah Jane. I'm going to take you someplace beautiful!" He threw a lever, and sent the TARDIS spinning into the universe.

*~_|"|_~*

A few minutes later, they had arrived at their destination, and the Doctor had ushered her over to the TARDIS doors. There was mischief in his eyes, and he wore a crooked smile, looking forward to surprising her. He grasped the door handles and met her eyes.

"Sarah Jane Smith," he whispered, "Welcome to the birth of a legacy." He had the satisfaction of seeing her face light up with awe as he threw open the doors.

"What is this?" she asked him, her voice hushed as she stared out into the bit of space that lay just outside the TARDIS. Lights and colors swirled together, playing gentle lights across their faces. The Doctor thought that they brought back the young woman that he had met so many years ago to the forefront, exchanging wisdom for the pure, childlike wonder that she'd held the universe with.

"That," he gestured out to the colorful display, "is the creation of a star. We've gone back about a thousand years before your time." He leaned forward a little and grinned. "Well? Do you like it?"

"It's incredible," she breathed.

"Isn't it? One day, that very star is going to shine for Earth; you'll be able to see it from your windows. But right now, it's just gas. Gas and rocks and dust all swirling around together until they form a star. And even once it's complete, it'll be years before it's bright enough for its light to reach Earth. But it all starts here, right now, with rainbows and dust. What do you think of that?"

"Beautiful."

"Mmm. Nothing quite like it in the universe. And I've seen it all."

"I know." For a long time they stood together in silence, drinking in the wonder of it all. At one point, Sarah Jane reached out and grasped his hand. The Doctor turned to her. He was surprised to find that she was not looking back at him; she was still staring out into space, breathing in stardust. She didn't seem to even realize what she'd done. He squeezed her hand.

Eventually, it was Sarah Jane herself who broke the spell.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said, looking up at him. "This is so, so amazing… Thank you for giving this to me, Doctor."

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet," he assured her. "Are you ready for the next bit?"

"There's more?" she asked with wide eyes.

He grinned at her. "Oh, just you wait, Sarah Jane."

"But how can there be anything more spectacular than this? And I say that having traveled with you and having seen all the impossible things."

"Why, Sarah Jane, this is only the past. We're in a _time machine_; there's so much more to be seen yet! Would you like to watch for a few more minutes here first, or are you ready to see the next bit?"

"I can't possibly imagine what else you've got to show me," she laughed. "I don't know, take me wherever you want! Just give me one more minute here. Please."

The Doctor nodded, and stepped back a bit. He knew how aware she was of her mortality, and he sensed that she was saying goodbye to the universe. He studied her as she gazed into the new heart of the star, reaching out a hand like she wanted to touch it. He waited until she turned and nodded at him.

"I'm ready," she said softly.

He closed the doors swiftly, and guided her back to the console. "You still remember how to do this, don't you? Care to help me take her out?"

"Whatever you want, Doctor. Just tell me what to do."

"Put your hands here, and here," he instructed, placing them on the correct controls and laying his hands over them. "Ready?"

She looked up and met his eyes. "Always."

*~_|"|_~*

_A/N: Originally I had planned this to be just a oneshot; but then it grew. The second part will be up as soon as I can finish it. _


	2. The Future

**Doctor Who:** _Firework (Part 2)_

_by: domina tempore (formerly "jewel of athos")_

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all of its characters and locations etc. belong to their respective owners; they just LIVE in my heart. But no copyright infringement intended!_

_Summary: Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever, for one moment, accepts it…and he won't for Sarah Jane. A tribute to Elisabeth Sladen. _

_Author's Note: I'm not quite as happy with this bit as I was with the first part. I have the images in my head, but because of work and the holiday coming up, I've had a lot of trouble finding the TIME to sit down and write it out. As a result, it's not quite what I was originally planning. But I hope that it's still a good tribute to her. She deserves to be remembered as great. _

*~_|"|_~*

The Doctor stepped to the side to allow Sarah Jane to exit the TARDIS on the world that he'd chosen. She blinked against the sunlight after just before having stared into space, and a breeze whipped her hair into her face. She turned back to the Doctor questioningly.

"I don't recognize this place," she said. "Where are we?"

"About three thousand years into your future," he explained, a smug smile on her face. "On that star that we just visited."

"_What?_" 

"Oh, didn't I tell you? That star became a world, which we are no standing on. And do you know what their chief export is? Bananas! Can you imagine? An entire world devoted to the growing, selling, and _eating_ thereof! Closest thing I've ever found to heaven."

Sarah Jane laughed at him. "Of course, you _would_ think that."

"Well it is!" He pulled a mock-hurt face. "Come on, what can you think of that would be better than a world devoted to _bananas_?"

"The Fountain of Youth?" she suggested wryly.

The Doctor blushed. "Oops. Sorry."

Sarah Jane sighed, and then brushed it off. "Oh, don't think about tomorrow, right Doctor? Live for the moment." She flashed a grin at him, and once again the Doctor saw that young, starry-eyed woman who had been his companion so long ago. It made it easier for him to take her advice.

"Right! Here and now. Come on, I'll show you the view of this place. We're on top of a hill; and you can see the whole entire valley from the edge. And then at the bottom there's a village that I have to take you to; and can I tell you, they have the most _fantastic_ banana bread that I have ever tasted! And you must try some fresh bananas too, of course. Straight from the bunch! Oh, and let's not forget the banana drinks! They make the most lovely drinks out of bananas…" Still talking at a frantic pace about the world's banana-related attributes, he led her away.

*~_|"|_~*

When the Doctor and Sarah Jane finally returned to the TARDIS, night had fallen. The sky was different on this world; something in the atmosphere messed with the light of the stars, and they shined in the most beautiful shades of yellows and pinks and blues and greens. "A rainbow in the stars," Sarah Jane had called it longingly. The Doctor wondered if she was wishing for more time to explore them. He wished that he could give it to her; but he knew that time was running short now. Quietly, he closed the doors of the TARDIS, blocking out the light.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked softly.

"Is it time?" she asked. He heard fear in her voice, though she tried to hide it. Oh, his poor Sarah Jane.

"Not quite," he assured her. "There are two more things that I want you to see first."

It was less than a minute later that they opened the TARDIS doors, this time to see Earth beyond. He followed Sarah Jane outside.

"Now this place _does_ look familiar," she began slowly.

The Doctor nodded. "Luke told me that the two of you came out to the country a few weeks back. I hope you don't mind that I took you back here…"

"No, of course not." She looked around. "But why did you bring me back here?"

"He said that the two of you went stargazing, just over there on that hill," he pointed, "and that you met a man there. An older man; white hair, a beard, a telescope."

"That's right. Wilf, he said his name was."

"Right. Now, look carefully up there, and tell me what you see."

Sarah Jane squinted, trying to make out what he was pointing at. Then she gasped. "That's us!" she breathed. "That's us, up there on that hill! You brought me back to that night… But _why_, Doctor?" She turned to him.

"Well, like I said, Luke told me things. And he said that the nice man you met on the hill let you both use his telescope, and you looked at a particular star."

"Well, yes." She spoke slowly, like she was remembering. "It was a new, star, actually; none of us had ever seen it before. Luke decided that it was _our_ star. He said he knew it was silly, but that he was going to file for it, to name it and everything. I don't know if he ever did."

"Oh, he did," the Doctor assured her. "He named it after _you_. And now, that star is a world; a wonderful world, where all of the people love bananas…" He watched with satisfaction as her eyes widened.

"Doctor…?"

"Oh yes."

"You did all of this for me, just because my son told you that he and I went stargazing?"

"Of course I did. Why not? It certainly meant a lot to him that you knew."

"Did Luke ask you to do this?"

"Not in so many words, really; but the basic wish was there. He was gonna surprise you with it, see; but he didn't' get the confirmation in time. Least I could do was let you see what your son did for you."

There were tears in Sarah Jane's eyes. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Anything for you," he promised quietly. "Alright, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she began, biting her lip. "But no. Doctor… I don't want this to be the end! I'm not finished yet."

"Oh, believe me, I know the feeling. But everything has to end sometime; you know that. And just because you have an ending here doesn't mean that you're _done,_ by any means. Death is strong; but it's not that strong. And Sarah, you have done _so much_ good!"

"But I'm not done in this life!" she protested, knowing that it was useless but feeling terror creep in. "I wasted too many years stuck and waiting; I've only just been able to start doing some good with myself again. And I've had so little time with my _son_… I'm scared, Doctor." Tears shone in her eyes as she looked at him.

Feeling his hearts about to break, the Doctor took Sarah Jane's hands. "Sarah, you are _such_ an amazing woman; as a friend, as a mother to Luke, and just as a person. You are someone who I love, and you have done so much _good_ in this life. You have nothing to be afraid of."s

"Oh, please," she scoffed, swiping at her tears. "I've not done that much good; I'm just a journalist."

"Why, Sarah Jane Smith, don't ever let me hear you say that again! Do you understand? 'Just a journalist', indeed! I'll have you know that you have touched more lives in this world than all of my past selves combined!"

Sarah Jane managed to laugh through her tears. "Come on, Doctor. I'm afraid that my circle of influence here on Earth is quite limited compared to yours."

"Nonsense!"

"Well, it's a bit different when you're not traveling around the stars and rescuing entire civilizations. I'm afraid that I'm just a small little figure in the background."

He couldn't let her believe that. He looked down at her and she met his eyes, though he saw her shudder under the intensity of his gaze. "I'm going to prove you wrong," he promised.

*~_|"|_~*

_A/N: A bit of an abrupt ending for this part, but I think that the end sort of deserves its own chapter; and it's rather tricky, so I'm working very hard to get it just right. Shouldn't be too much longer, though. _


	3. The Present

**Doctor Who:** _Firework (part 3)_

_by: domina tempore (formerly "jewel of athos")_

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all of its characters and locations etc. belong to their respective owners; they just LIVE in my heart. But no copyright infringement intended!_

_Summary: Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever, for one moment, accepts it…and he won't for Sarah Jane. A tribute to Elisabeth Sladen. _

_Author's Note: I don't cry. Finding out that Lis had died and reading/watching the tributes for her was an exception to this rule. But really, I hardly ever cry. …And yet I cried writing this. It might not make as much sense as I would have liked, in some of the dialogue; but in this situation, I really don't think that anyone would make a whole lot of sense. _

_I still can't believe she's gone…):_

*~_|"|_~*

The TARDIS landed with a soft jolt, at the bottom of a hill. The Doctor poked his head out of the door and looked around briefly, checking their position. Huh, he'd actually landed them in the right place for once. _Brilliant_. With a small sound of satisfaction, he closed the door and turned back to Sarah Jane, who was struggling into a coat that he'd asked her to put on.

"Alright, you'll have to forgive the weather; it's a bit gray and cool out there at the moment. Very foggy earlier, and some of it is still sticking around. The world was weeping today, I think. And you're going to have to put the hood up, I'm afraid." He reached forward, and after two or three false starts he was able to awkwardly arrange the hood over her hair so that her face was in shadow. She gave a nervous grin.

"Why am I suddenly afraid of where we are?" she asked, rubbing her hands together. The Doctor winced. "_Should_ I be afraid, Doctor?"

"…I've taken you to your funeral," he admitted, the words bursting out without permission. He cringed back. "But it's not to be morbid or awful or to mock you, I swear! You won't see your body or anything like that/"

"Why would you do this?"

"But it's not…I just… Trust me, Sarah. Please? There are some things that should be known, and I won't have you dying before you see it. What about it, Sarah Jane Smith? Do you trust me?"

She sighed heavily, and nodded. "You know I do," she told him. "That's something you never have to ask of me."

"Thank you." He opened the TARDIS door again, and offered her his arm to lean on as they walked out together.

When Sarah Jane saw the crowd of people filling the cemetery, she froze. One hand fluttered up to cover her mouth, and the Doctor felt her pulse quicken. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Doctor…?" she whispered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sarah Jane?"

"What…who are all these people?"

"They are just a fraction of the people whose lives you have touched."

"But just look at them all… It's all the kids; Clyde and Rani and their families, and Maria back from the States! Oh, and Martha and Mickey over there… Jack and his team… And Donna Noble, bless her. And the man from the hill. Wilf!"

"That's her grandfather," the Doctor explained. "And her mother is standing with them, and her husband. And there's Martha's whole family, and a good bit of UNIT over to the right. Only people missing are the Tylers, and that's only because they're stuck in an alternate reality and can't get back here. And look at all of these other people, Sarah Jane. Hundreds of them, from all over this world and a few others besides. You are loved, Sarah Jane Smith. And all of these people are here to stand tribute to the great _good_ that you have done. Your legacy is going to go on forever; you will never be forgotten.

Sarah Jane nodded, her mouth opening and closing as she tried unsuccessfully to speak. The Doctor waited patiently, allowing the full extent of her own power to sink in. She blinked back tears.

"Thank you," she said finally, her voice shaking. "I don't even know what to… _Thank you_."

"Oh, but there's one more thing, Sarah Jane."

"No, really, Doctor. You've done more than enough for me already."

"Come with me." Paying exactly no attention to her weak protests, the Doctor led her around the edge of the crowd until they reached the one figure who was standing apart still. The Doctor tapped him on the shoulder, and Sarah Jane gasped as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Luke?"

"Mum?" he whispered.

The Doctor stood back as they embraced; keeping a subtle eye on the crowd to make sure none of them noticed the exchange. He allowed Sarah Jane and her son to have their moment uninterrupted.

"Mum, I can't believe it," Luke was whispering, holding onto her like he'd never let go. "You're really here! The day that you… Well, the last day, you told me I'd see you again. But I thought you meant, well, heaven; I didn't realize that you would do this!"

"I have no doubt I'll see you in heaven, too," she whispered, holding onto him just as tightly. "Oh, Luke…I am so, _so_ sorry. I don't want to leave you this soon; I don't want to leave you when I've had so little time to be with you. You'll be left on your own, and this time there won't be a daft old lady to take care of you…" she cried into his shoulder. "Luke, I love you so much, and I am _so_ sorry…"

"Mum, I'll be alright," Luke promised, fighting tears himself. "Losing you is the worst thing that has ever happened to me, but I'll keep on, for you. Clyde and Mr. Smith and K9 and Rani and Maria and I, we'll keep going, doing what you taught us to do. To help and protect and to care for, be the best we can be; to make a stand and never give up, eh? It'll be hard, but we're going to keep doing our best to protect the world, for you. Everything we do from now on is in your name, Mum. You've told us before that the Doctor left you a legacy, and now we're taking on yours. I don't want you to be gone, but… I'll make sure that you're _never_ forgotten. I love you, Mum." Luke had mostly been able to hold off his tears as he was talking; but his voice broke with those last words and he buried his face in her shoulder. They held each other and cried.

Finally, Sarah Jane pulled back enough to look into her son's face. She smoothed back his hair.

"Oh, Luke Smith," she said softly. "My son. I love you so much more than you can ever imagine; and it has been my privilege and my honor to watch you grow into a handsome, brave, strong, and _good_ man. You have already done amazing things for this world, and you are going to do many more, Luke. I know that you are going to change the world. I love you."

"I love you too, Mum," he answered, as if they couldn't say it enough. "And you really have been the very best mum that I could ever ask for. I wouldn't go back and change even one second of it. Ever."

Loathing himself for interrupting their last moment together, but well aware that time was running dangerously short, the Doctor tapped Sarah Jane on the shoulder. She took one look at him and knew it was the end. Desperately, wanting to hold on for just a moment longer, she wrapped her arms around Luke again.

"Tell everyone else I said goodbye, and thank you," she whispered to him.

Luke nodded. "I will, Mum," he promised.

"And thank you, Luke Smith. Thank you for being the best son that I could ever have hoped for. And goodbye…until I see you again."

"Goodbye, Mum."

It was a tremendous effort for both of them to pull away, but finally they did. The Doctor took Sarah Jane's hand, and with one final look back into the eyes of her son, she allowed him to lead her away, back to the TARDIS. He closed the door very gently behind them. When he turned to Sarah Jane, there were tears on her face, but she seemed perfectly composed and serene. She took a deep breath.

"I'm ready now," she said softly, "to go home."

*~_|"|_~*

_A/N: I thought that I was going to be able to get through this in three chapters, but I guess that one more is necessary. _


	4. The End

**Doctor Who:** _Firework (part 4)_

_by: domina tempore (formerly "jewel of athos")_

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all of its characters and locations etc. belong to their respective owners; they just LIVE in my heart. But no copyright infringement intended!_

_Summary: Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever, for one moment, accepts it…and he won't for Sarah Jane. A tribute to Elisabeth Sladen. _

_Author's Note: I put off writing this chapter for a ling because I was having trouble writing, and I didn't want to screw up on the last chapter of something like this. I'm sorry that it's taken so long; but I can barely hold it together right now._

_Rest in Peace, Elisabeth Sladen. We will always love you. _

*~_|"|_~*

Sarah Jane stood at the doors of the TARDIS, for the last time. All illusions of adventure and cheerfulness were gone now; there was a heaviness in the moment that sat in the belly. She and the Doctor both knew that they were at the very end now, and neither of them wanted to let go.

"Well," Sarah said, shifting, "I guess this is it, then?"

"I guess it is," he answered. He came out from behind the console, where he had been scanning her. The TARDIS told him that her body was failing. He took her arm gently. "Come on. I'll help you back into bed." He pushed open the door, and the TARDIS groaned and sighed as Sarah crossed its threshold for the last time. A breath of air followed them out, the impossible blue box saying goodbye in its own way.

The Doctor and Sarah crossed the room, and he helped her out of the coat that he'd given her for the funeral and helped her climb into bed. She pulled the blankets up to cover herself.

"Back home again," she whispered."

"Yes." The Doctor hesitated, his body freezing in the motion of turning away. He changed his mind and sat down on the edge of the bed instead. He took her hand.

"Do you remember it all, Sarah?" he asked in a faraway voice, running his thumb across her fingers. "Do you remember when we first me, and you pretended to be your aunt? You were so adventurous and clever, even before we met. And the Zygons, do you remember them? We had to rescue Harry from them. You were the one who realized that they were impersonating him."

"Oh, you make it sound like I was so important. But _you_ were the one who stopped them, Doctor."

"But you _are_ important!" he protested. "You always were. The Ark space station? You reminded us about the shuttle, and brought that power cable all the way through the station to get it to me!"

"Only after getting myself frozen and stuck so _you_ had to insult me to get me moving," she grinned wryly. "That was very rude of you, by the way."

The Doctor grinned back at her. "Yes, I suppose it was, wasn't it?" He shook his head. "But you know that I didn't mean any of it, Sarah. You know that I loved you." A moment of awkward silence passed between them. "And what about when we defeated Sutekh?"

The Doctor kept talking, reminiscing and telling Sarah Jane stories about herself, about all of the amazing things that they had done together; the things that they had accomplished and the people that they had met and saved. They talked about Harry and about the Brigadier and about K9 and about the time that she had met Rose, and about defeating the Daleks and working with everyone; Mickey and Martha and Jackie and Donna and Jack and the Doctor's own double. They remembered the times that he had come back to work with her and Luke and his friends. They even discussed the day that they had just spent together. It was _so hard_ for either of them to let go, to admit that this was the last time that they were going to see each other. If talking would have kept her alive, the Doctor would have gone on forever.

Finally, though, even all of their words were spent. The Doctor glanced at her clock and stood up, regret tearing at his chest and his hearts. The two of them could hear Luke's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Doctor," Sarah's voice caught in her throat. "Say goodbye, please? This one last time, say goodbye."

"I don't want to. That means –"

"I know what it means. And I want you to say it, anyways. Goodbye, Doctor. And thank you."

"Oh, thank you for everything." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug. "Thank you for _everything_. I love you."

"Doctor."

He sighed heavily, and heard Luke in the hallway. Failing to blink back his tears, he leaned forward once more and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Goodbye," he whispered, "my Sarah Jane." And then he stepped backwards into the closet, and closed that door as Luke opened the other one. As he retreated into the TARDIS, wiping at the tears that he now couldn't seem to stop, he heard the boy's worried voice as he talked to his mother, asking what was wrong. Sarah's soft answer only agitated him more, and he begged her to hang on, to stay.

And then, quite clearly, he heard Sarah Jane's voice. "Luke, my love, don't worry. You'll see me again, one more time. This isn't the end."

Those were the last words that Sarah Jane Smith ever spoke.

_fin_.

*~_|"|_~*

_A/N: There are no words to describe how dear Elisabeth Sladen was to us. We fill this world with words, but there are never enough or they are never the *right* ones. But I've tried. May she rest in peace. She will never be forgotten. _


End file.
